The Real Story: Race Of A Lifetime
by Eleven Eleven
Summary: Um...my take on the episode?


A/N. Me back! I've been trying to keep up with my mind lately, and have shut myself away in order to churn out a few chapters for each of my unfinished stories, as well as work on some new stuff.  
  
OK, I'm working on a series, but I have no idea whether or not you guys will like it. It's basically telling the stories of the episodes, in a more in-depth way or something. I don't know...here's a sample of what's to come.  
  
Thank-you to MM for beta reading this, and a pile of other stuff for me, while I was on holiday and out of contact from the rest of the world.  
  
Race Of A Lifetime: The Story  
  
The morning sun shone down upon the dirt racetrack as racers left and right revved up their bikes, readying themselves for the first heat of the day. Caitie Roth shielded her eyes from the sun glare and winced at the noise surrounding her. 'I will never forgive Jamie for this,' she thought to herself, vowing to find her friend as quickly as possible, and demand a proper reason as to why she was here come today.  
  
Jamie had called her late the night before, asking her to come watch something with him, something to do with racing. Caitie hadn't entirely understood, but she'd been very tired, and Jamie was persistent, so she had agreed. She assumed the squad was on duty for a racing competition, and her one consolation was the fact that Val would also be there.  
  
But, as the dust whirled around her, there was no sign of Jamie and his spiky hair that morning. Peering across to the other side of the track, she spotted a figure standing on the grassy field. Squinting, Caitie grinned. Yep, there was no mistaking that level of perkiness, not to mention the bright smile, both of which seemed to radiate across the track. Caitie hurried over, one hand clutching her camera, which Jamie had managed to talk her into bringing. For what reason, Caitie didn't know. He had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Val Lanier looked across the track and smiled.  
  
"Caitie!" she called in surprise, as she watched her best friend wait for the group of racers to pass before running across to join her.  
  
She instinctively knew that the first thing out of Caitie's mouth would not be a greeting, but some sort of a complaint or sarcastic remark. Proving her point, the Gothic girl wrinkled her nose in disgust as she reached the grass.  
  
"Ugh! This place is such a pit! I can't believe you guys volunteered to do this."  
  
Val smiled again, wondering what on Earth had brought her friend down to the racetrack on a beautiful Saturday morning like today, particularly when Jamie Waite was not here. She had a feeling Caitie had not come down to see her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Caitie waved the camera as Val looked on blankly.  
  
"Uh, Jamie uh, just asked me to bring him a camera."  
  
Shaking her head, Val gestured to the two other squad members working behind her.  
  
"Jamie's not working today, it's just us."  
  
Val turned to look at the pair, Tyler Connell and Hank Beecham, as they set up equipment in the medical tent. Tyler looked up and grinned at her, and Val's heart quickened its steady pace. She loved the way he did that, giving her a look or a sweet smile every now and then...  
  
Caitie's disbelieving tone brought her back to reality, and she turned her attention back to the ranting teen.  
  
"OK, I left civilization and ate my dust quota for the year, and he's not here!"  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes. 'Great! Stuck with the super-squad for the rest of the day! Wherever you are Jamie, I'm gonna kill you when you turn up!' she thought to herself. 'If you turn up at all,' she mused as an afterthought.  
  
A young girl walked towards the older teens, sporting some sort of a cone- shaped hat on top of her head. Brooke Lanier smiled smugly, adjusting the contraption before turning to the others.  
  
"OK, what do I look like?"  
  
Tyler and Hank turned to look at her, grinning as they contributed their guesses respectively.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Dunce!"  
  
Ignoring their comments, Brooke turned to her sister, gesturing hopefully to the cone.  
  
"Um, a witch that lost part of her hat?" Val guessed, shrugging as she turned to Caitie for a brief second. Caitie gave her a questioning look and they both turned back to the 12-year-old. Brooke sighed.  
  
"I'm a snow-cone!"  
  
'Duh!' she added mentally. Wasn't it obvious? By the looks everyone was giving her, it apparently wasn't.  
  
"OK, but it's upside down," Val, the ever-practical, pointed out.  
  
Brooke sighed louder this time. She shouldn't have asked them. What did they know?  
  
"What would you guys know?" she voiced out loud, feeling the cone start to tip slightly. Ramming it back into place, continuing her statement. "It's a marketing gimmick. An attention grabber, hello?!"  
  
Caitie smiled at that.  
  
"Well, you'll definitely be grabbing attention, that's for sure- Argh!"  
  
The others started and Caitie jumped back in alarm, as a dirt-bike, numbered 48, roared up out of nowhere and stopped in front of them, the driver proceeding to remove his helmet. Caitie was fuming.  
  
"Ugh! Are you maniacs trying to run me over?!" she demanded, but stopped short in surprise as she recognized the racer.  
  
"Whoa dude! It's just me!" Jamie Waite replied slightly defensively, placing his helmet on his lap. He was enjoying the looks of surprise on everyone's face, as they slowly realised why he was here.  
  
"Whoa, Waite's racing?" Hank asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"No way!" Tyler added, his eyes running over the bike. Man, did it look cool or what?!  
  
Caitie, on the other hand, was still getting over the initial shock of Jamie Waite appearing by her side on a dirt-bike, and apparently willing to endanger his life by racing.  
  
"Jamie, I thought you gave up this racing insanity centuries ago!"  
  
"You can't escape desire, dude!" Jamie laughed at her comment.  
  
Caitie flinched. Dude?! Nevertheless, her tone softened as fear for her friend's safety took over.  
  
"But it's really dangerous. I mean look," she gestured to Tyler and Hank. "They have emergency medical people standing by to pick up (the) pieces, you know?"  
  
Jamie laughed again, saluting the duo, as they grinned back, obviously finding as much amusement in Caitie's raving as he himself did. In his opinion, Caitie was a little over the top sometimes.  
  
"You are the cheese, Caitie!" he replied.  
  
The brunette glared at Jamie before turning to Val for verification.  
  
"Did he just call me cheese?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Val nodded.  
  
Everyone else suppressed a smile as they watched the clearly annoyed Caitie turn back to her friend with a withering look. The look was lost on Jamie though, as he prattled on about his new favorite topic.  
  
"Yeah, the four on four, it's not usually such a big deal. There's a lot of big names here today, ie. Bobby Sumers aka The Bullet."  
  
"The Bullet?" Val asked in surprise, as everyone else looked at each other confusedly. Who the Hell was The Bullet?  
  
Jamie, however, was jumping from sentence to sentence, leaving no room for explanations.  
  
"Dudes, I am totally stoked for a win!" he gestured with his helmet, grinning like a lunatic.  
  
"Um dude, what have you done with Jamie?" Caitie stepped forward, determined to find out what alien had replaced her friend.  
  
A roaring sound came closer and closer, and before Jamie could answer, another bike whizzed past, dangerously close to the group. Caitie screamed again and jumped away, watching the back of the rider with distaste.  
  
Jamie turned back to the group.  
  
"That's The Bullet," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
In the distance, the rider was removing the helmet perched on his head. To Caitie's surprise, the rider was a girl, her curly brown locks falling to her shoulder. Val looked on curiously as the girl shook out her hair in a slightly flirtatious manner.  
  
"Well uh, that's a heck of a bullet," Hank murmured, watching the girl unblinkingly.  
  
"I'll say!" Tyler laughed, his attention also focused on the rider. He missed the panicked look on Val's face as she turned away from the rider to him.  
  
"Bang, bang!" Hank added.  
  
The girl, Bobby as Jamie had called her, turned to look at the group, her lips curved in an almost mocking smile. Val turned worriedly back to Hank and Tyler, especially Tyler, to find two pairs of glazed eyes fixated on The Bullet. Anxious to get their attention away from Bobby, she glanced one last time at the girl, who was still sitting astride her bike, before hurriedly shepherding the two EMTs back to their duties.  
  
"OK guys, we have, we have work to do. Let's go!"  
  
Hank responded with a half-gargle at the back of this throat, his eyes still glued to the girl, while Tyler turned back, with a rather reluctant "Right." Elbowing Hank slightly, Tyler returned to his previous job as Val breathed a huge sigh of relief, bending down to help them move the stretcher.  
  
Jamie shoved his own helmet back onto his head, preparing to ride away to the starting line of the race. Seizing her chance, Caitie moved toward him.  
  
"Hey Jamie? Just promise me you'll be careful, OK?"  
  
She got no answer, as Jamie rode away, leaving Caitie to stare after him in disbelief. Her gaze flickered to Bobby again, as Jamie tore past her, and she rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a long day.  
  
Disclaimer- Whoops, almost forgot! OK, I'm wondering if I will get into some legal trouble here, because I have taken the name of the episode, and lines from it as well. The original story is not mine, I'm just adding to it, enhancing it (in some sense!) and stuff. Um, please don't sue, I'm just trying to be creative with your ideas. I own nothing except the stuff you don't recognise as your own (which is basically nothing anyway!). Oh God, what have I done...?  
  
A/N. This took five pages to type, and I've only delved into what, three minutes of the episode so far. This will indeed, be a long day! Now, good people, review s'il vous plait? 


End file.
